DRACOvsHERMIONE  First Love Never Die
by dan1eva
Summary: Cinta pertama Draco bukan Hermione. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Benarkah? Mungkinkah Draco dan Hermione saling jatuh cinta? Sepertinya tidak mungkin, tapi, seperti kata banyak penyihir bijak Tak ada yang tak mungkin di dunia sihir


DRACOvsHERMIONE ; First Love Never Die

Chapter 1. Pertemuan Pertama

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. J K Rowling does.

AN:  
This is my second fanfic so please forgive me for all mistakes.  
Enjoy ya!!!

--------------------------------------

"Akhirnya, hari ini kau genap berusia lima tahun. Kemari, mendekatlah, kita belajar sihir hari ini. Kau pasti sangat senang, bukan?" Lucius Malfoy berkata sambil tersenyum kepada anak berambut pirang platinum - sama seperti dirinya.

"Yang benar saja, Lucius! Hari ini ulang tahunnya, yang ke tujuh! Dia masih sangat kecil! Bagaimana mungkin kau mengharapkan dia melafalkan mantera yang baru akan dipelajari semua anak keluarga sihir saat mereka berusia sebelas tahun. Di Hogwarts!" Narcissa Malfoy, ibu Draco Malfoy segera menghampiri anaknya dan memeluknya hangat. Berusaha melindunginya dari suaminya sendiri.

"Perlu kau ketahui Narcissa, keluarga Malfoy tidak seperti keluarga lainnya! Keluarga Malfoy istimewa! Darah yang sangat murni mengalir dalam tubuh kita! Draco memiliki bakat sihir sejak lahir. Sudah seharusnya dia belajar sejak kecil. Bahkan, seharusnya dia belajar sihir sebelum belajar berjalan! Kau terlalu memanjakannya!" kata Lucius dengan nada tinggi, tidak tampak lagi senyuman di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak pernah memanjakannya, aku hanya menyayanginya. Tidak adakah rasa sayangmu padanya? Sedikit saja?" Narcissa berkata hampir menangis. Ia memeluk Draco lebih erat lagi. Namun...

Plak!!! Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kiri Narcissa.

"Berani-beraninya kau melawanku! Kau istriku, ingat! Kau tidak berhak melawanku! Kau seharusnya mendukung keputusanku. Aku ingin Draco belajar sihir! Sekarang!" Lucius merenggut Draco dari pelukan Narcissa secara paksa, lalu mengajaknya -menyeretnya- ke halaman Rumah Keluarga Malfoy yang bahkan lebih luas dari lapangan tenis.

"Seperti biasa, kita mulai dengan mantra dasar." kata Lucius, memulai pengajarannya. Ia mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya lalu mengayunkannya ke arah daun-daun yang gugur di halaman, "Wingardium Laviosa". Salah satu daun itu terbang padahal tidak ada angin yang bertiup.

"Mudah bukan? Sekarang giliranmu." kata Lucius dengan nada penuh tuntutan seolah berkata 'kali ini aku tidak mau kau gagal lagi'.

Yah, ini bukan kali pertama Lucius mengajarinya sihir. Sejak ia bisa berbicara, ayahnya langsung mengajarkan berbagai macam mantera. Sebenarnya, ia merasa belajar sihir itu sangat keren. Tapi, pikirannya berubah saat pertama kali ia belajar dan gagal melafalkan sebuah mantera. Ayahnya langsung menyebut satu mantera yang paling Draco ingat dari sekian banyak mantera yang diajarkan padanya. Mantera yang menimbulkan rasa sakit yang luar biasa di tubuhnya, Crucio.

"Cepatlah, aku tidak punya banyak waktu, kau tahu!" suara Lucius membuyarkan lamunan Malfoy, maka dengan gemetar ia mengambil tongkat itu.

Dengan suara terbata-bata ia mencoba melafalkan manteranya, "Wing.. Winga.. Leviosa! Leviosa! Osa! Osa!" Draco frustasi karena daun itu tidak mau terbang juga. Dengan tatapan putus asa ia memandang ayahnya.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh memalukan! Kalau saja aku punya anak lain selain kau, aku pasti sudah meng-Avada Kedavra-mu. Huh! Kali ini dosis Crucio-mu akan kutambahkan, agar kau berusaha lebih keras lagi besok." Lucius Malfoy, ayah kandung Draco, mengacungkan tongkat sihir ke arah dada Draco, "Cruci.."

"Maaf Tuan, saya mengganggu. Tapi ini kebutuhan mendesak. Anda harus segera pergi ke Kementrian Sihir. Rapat Sidang Istimewa sedang berlangsung!" tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki paruh baya muncul.

"Apa? Sudah mulai? Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa lupa? Ok, sekarang kita berangkat. Ayo!" Mereka berdua akhirnya menghilang, meninggalkan Draco sendiri di halaman luas itu. Draco diam, menahan air mata yang akan jatuh.

Tanpa disadarinya, seorang wanita melangkah mendekatinya. Memeluknya dengan hangat dan berkata, "Menangislah Draco, jika kau ingin menangis. Menangislah, sayang. Ibu di sini, sekarang. Jangan takut. Menangislah," Draco pun menangis sekencang-kencangnya, layaknya anak kecil berusia tujuh tahun.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mama, kenapa sih ayah begitu jahat padaku? Apa dia benci padaku?" Draco bertanya pada ibunya, setelah puas menangis.

Kini, ia berada di sebuah dapur nyaman yang luas bersama ibunya. Mereka menonton sejumlah peri rumah yang sedang sibuk membuatkan hidangan untuk mereka.

Draco sangat menyukai peri rumah. Menurutnya, mereka lucu-lucu. Tinggi mereka tidak lebih dari tingginya, walaupun mereka sudah agak tua.

"Draco, jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu. Ayahmu menyayangimu. Dia tidak pernah membencimu, hanya saja dia tidak tahu cara menunjukkan kasih sayangnya. Mengerti?" Narcissa berkata pada anaknya sambil tersenyum.

Senyuman itu membuat perasaan Draco tenang. Senyuman itu tulus, tidak seperti senyum ayahnya. Draco sangat menyukai senyuman ibunya. Terlebih lagi, ibunya sangat cantik saat tersenyum.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita jalan-jalan?" kata Narcissa tiba-tiba.

"Aku mau! Tapi, kita mau kemana, Ma? Diagon Aley? Atau Leaky Cauldron?" Draco sangat antusias dengan ajakan ibunya.

"Oh tidak! Kau sudah pernah ke dua tempat itu sebelumnya. Kurasa, kau butuh sedikit perubahan suasana. Kau harus melupakan dunia sihir sebentar. Kita akan ke dunia Muggle, kau mau?" Draco langsung mengangguk menyetujui walaupun ia tidak tahu apa maksud ibunya dengan Muggle, tapi asal bersama ibunya ke mana pun dia tidak takut.

"Ok, kalau begitu, Dobby, kau simpan semua hidangan ini sampai kami kembali. Ok?"

"Baik, Nyonya! Dobby akan melakukannya!" kata peri rumah yang paling muda.

"Dobby, kau mau oleh-oleh apa?" tanya Draco polos.

"Oh, Tuan Draco bertanya Dobby ingin oleh-oleh apa? Oh, Dobby tidak sopan meminta sesuatu dari Tuan Draco. Dobby harus dihukum," Draco segera menahan Dobby yang akan memukulkan kepalanya ke dinding.

"Aku yang memintamu, Dobby, jadi kau tidak bersalah."

"Sudahlah Draco, ayo kita pergi, sebelum ayahmu kembali. Dobby, aku perintahkan padamu, untuk tidak sekali pun menghukum dirimu sendiri tanpa perintah. Mengerti!" nada suara Narcissa mengancam, namun terlihat jelas ia berusaha menahan senyum gelinya.

Setelah Dobby mengangguk tanda mengerti, Narcissa menggenggam tangan Draco lalu ber-Apparate.

------------------

Mereka kini berada di depan sebuah rumah tua yang tak terawat. Draco bingung mengapa ibunya mengajaknya ke tempat seperti itu. 'Inikah dunia Muggle?' pikirnya.

Tiba-tiba pintu tua itu terbuka, dan seseorang yang ia kenal keluar.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Severus!" ibunya memberi salam terlebih dahulu pada orang yang sering datang ke rumahnya, Paman Snape.

"Kupikir kau sudah lupa padaku. Sudah tiga bulan kau tak mengajakku berkunjung ke rumahmu, Narcissa."

"Kupikir seorang saudara tidak butuh undangan untuk datang berkunjung." suara Narcissa terdengar dingin, namun ia tersenyum.

"Silahkan masuk. Pastinya kau punya urusan yang sangat penting hingga menyempatkan diri berkunjung ke gubukku," akhirnya Snape membuka pintu lebar-lebar, mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Baru kali ini Draco mengunjungi rumah pamannya itu.

"Kau sungguh cerdas, Severus. Aku memang punya tujuan. Aku, kalau kau tidak keberatan, memintamu mengajak Draco bermain di dunia Muggle." kata-kata Narcissa membuat wajah Snape mengeras. Sepertinya ia berpikir keras, mencari alasan untuk menolak permintaan itu.

Narcissa yang menyadarinya langsung menangis sambil berkata, "Ayolah Snape. Hari ini Draco ulang tahun. Aku ingin ia sedikit melupakan sihir. Dia sudah cukup menderita dengan segala Crucio yang diberikan Lucius!"

Snape terdiam. Menimbang-nimbang. "Baiklah, tapi aku tidak punya pakaian Muggle." katanya masih mencari-cari alasan.

"Kalau itu sih, aku sudah menyiapkannya!" Narcissa mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jubahnya. Dua pasan celana jeans dan kaos berwarna merah marun dan biru tua.

"Pakaianmu mana?" tanya Snape saat menyadari pakaian itu hanya ada dua.

"Kurasa akan lebih baik jika aku tidak ikut. Aku akan menunggu Lucius pulang dan segera memberi kabar padamu saat dia kembali."

"Baiklah, kalau itu yang terbaik." Snape akhirnya mengambil celana jeans yang lebih besar dan baju berwarna merah marun dengan perasaan enggan lalu segera mengganti bajunya di toilet. Draco dibantu ibunya berganti baju di ruang tengah.

Saat semua siap berganti pakaian, mereka ber-Apparate.

------------------

Draco masih menggenggam erat tangan Snape saat mereka tiba-tiba berada di sebuah taman yang ramai dipenuhi orang. Orang-orang itu tidak menyadari kehadiran mereka yang tiba-tiba. Mereka sibuk dengan urusan mereka sendiri. Tertawa dan bersenang-senang.

"Draco, selamat datang di dunia Muggle, tempatnya orang yang tidak bisa sihir!" kata Snape sambil melepaskan tangannya dari Draco dan merentangkannya lebar-lebar.

"Benarkah? Jadi mereka semua seperti aku? Tidak bisa sihir?" mata Draco berbinar-binar, senang mengetahui ada yang senasib dengannya.

"Tidak, Draco! Kau hanya belum bisa sihir. Sedangkan mereka sama sekali tidak bisa sihir. Akan tiba saatnya kau melakukan sihir-sihir menakjubkan. Semuanya hanya masalah waktu. Ok?" Snape berkata serius yang dijawab dengan anggukan Draco.

"Ok. Sekarang kau bebas bekeliling. Dua jam lagi kita bertemu di sini."

"Paman tidak ikut?"

"Aku sudah terlalu tua untuk berlari-lari."

Draco diam sebentar, berpikir. "Ok, tapi aku pinjam tongkat paman yah! Siapa tau di sini aku berhasil melakukan sihir."

Snape memandangnya curiga, namun senyuman dari bibir mungil Draco menghilangkan kecurigaannya. Ia memberikan tongkat sihirnya pada Draco. 'Para Muggle pasti berpikir dia hanya anak kecil yang tergila-gila dengan acara sihir di televisi. Lagipula, dia belum bisa menggunakannya. Kurasa tidak apa-apa.' pikirnya.

Draco menerima tongkat itu sambil bersorak kegirangan. Ia segera menyimpan tongkat itu di kantongnya lalu berlari, "Terimakasih Paman. Tongkatnya tidak akan rusak. Aku janji!"

Snape tersenyum.

-----------------

Draco lelah. Sudah satu setengah jam berlalu. Ia sudah mencoba semua permainan yang ada di taman itu.

Draco hendak kembali ke tempat Snape saat ia melihat seorang anak perempuan kecil menangis sendirian di kotak pasir. Anak itu berambut merah, keriting mengembang.

Draco mendekatinya tiba-tiba. "Ada apa? Mengapa kamu menangis?"

Anak itu menengadahkan kepalanya. Matanya cokelat. Saat ia hendak menjawab, Draco melihat dua gigi depannya tidak ada. Ompong. "Ha.. Ha.. Ha.. Ha.." Draco tertawa melihatnya. Anak itu bingung, "Apa yang kamu tertawakan?"

"He.. He.. He,. Maaf, tapi gigimu lucu sekali." Draco tak kuasa menahan tawanya, namun ia langsung berhenti saat dilihatnya gadis kecil itu menangis lagi.

"Maaf! Maafkan aku! Kumohon jangan menangis! Aku tidak sengaja tertawa tadi. Ayolah, jangan menangis." sekeras apa pun usaha Draco membujuknya, gadis itu tetap menangis.

Tiba-tiba, Draco teringat sesuatu, "Hei, jangan menangis lagi dong! Kalau kau berjanji tidak akan menangis lagi, aku akan memperlihatkan kemampuan sihirku padamu. Bagaimana?"

"Kau bisa sihir?" gadis kecil itu tiba-tiba berhenti menangis dan sangat antusias dengan perkataan Draco tadi.

"Tentu saja. Kau mau lihat?" tanya Draco yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukan.

"Ok." Draco mengeluarkan tongkat sihir Snape dan mengayunkannya ke arah daun-daunan, "Winga Laviosa!". Tidak terjadi apa-apa. "Winga Laviosa". Tetap tak terjadi apa-apa. "Winga Laviosa! Osa! Osa!". Daun-daun itu tidak terbang. Tapi, ia melihat satu sihir yang luar biasa. Gadis kecil itu tersenyum. Draco tidak pernah melihat senyuman seperti itu. Senyuman bahagia.

Senyuman ibunya hangat dan cantik, tapi tak bahagia. Tidak pernah bahagia.

"Kau lucu sekali! Aku suka padamu. Sepertinya kita bisa jadi teman. Namaku Hermione. Hermione Granger. Namamu siapa?" gadis kecil itu mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum.

"Apa kau bilang? Aku lucu? Aku kan bukan pelawak!" Bukannya membalas jabatan gadis itu, Draco malah cemberut dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. 'Loh, kenapa aku ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi kasar. Oh, jangan-jangan dia akan menangis lagi. Jangan! Aku masih ingin melihat senyumannya.'

Gadis kecil itu terdiam beberapa saat, lalu berkata, "Kalau bukan pelawak, lalu kau apa?"

"Aku penyihir! Tadi kan aku sudah bilang!"

Gadis kecil itu tersenyum tipis dan berkata, "Baiklah penyihir cilik, tunjukkan padaku sihirmu!"

"Ok! Kali ini pasti bisa!" 'Harus bisa!' Draco menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu mengayunkan tongkatnya dan berkata, "Wingardium Laviosa!"

Daun itu terbang! "Akhirnya aku bisa! Hermy, aku sudah berlatih bertahun-tahun, akhirnya aku berhasil!" Draco menggenggam tangan Hermione dan melompat kegirangan.

"Jadi, sebelumnya kau tidak bisa melakukannya?" tanya Hermione penuh selidik yang membuat muka Draco berubah menjadi merah.

"Wah, berarti, aku juga pasti bisa melakukannya? Benar kan? Kalau belajar aku juga pasti bisa ya? Wah, kau mau mengajariku, kan?" Wajah gadis kecil itu mendekat ke arah Draco dengan ekspresi memohon.

Tiba-tiba jantung Draco berhenti berdetak saat itu. Ingin sekali ia berkata, 'Ya, aku mau mengajarimu. Mau sekali!', namun yang keluar dari bibirnya berbeda, "Sebenarnya, aku ingin sekali mengajarimu. Tapi, aku tak bisa!" jawab Draco sambil menatap tanah, menyesal.

"Kau bisa kok! Tadi aku melihatnya, kau bisa melakukannya!"

"Aku memang sudah bisa melakukannya, tapi, aku tidak bisa kembali ke sini lagi. Aku tinggal di dunia sihir, dan hanya sehari ini aku bermain ke duniamu. Mungkin, kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi." Gadis kecil itu menunduk, sepertinya ingin menangis. Draco ingin mencoba menghiburnya. Namun..

Gadis itu mengepalkan tinjunya ke udara, "Aku akan berusaha! Suatu saat nanti aku akan jadi penyihir! Dan aku akan ke duniamu!"

Draco memandang gadis itu aneh. Namun ia menyukai semangatnya, "Ya, suatu saat nanti kau pasti jadi penyihir. Pamanku, ayahnya bukan seorang penyihir, tapi sekarang ia menjadi guru di Hogwarts, sekolah sihir terbaik di London."

"Hogwarts?"

"Ya!"

"Baik! Kalau begitu, kita akan bertemu lagi di Hogwarts!" kata gadis itu yakin.

Draco tersenyum mendengarnya, "Saat kau berusia sebelas tahun, kau akan dapat surat dari Hogwarts jika kau berbakat."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan rajin belajar! Aku akan mendapatkan surat itu!" jawabnya mantap.

"Kau janji?" tanya Draco sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Janji!" Hermione mengaitkan jari kelikingnya dengan Draco.

"Tapi, kau belajar dari siapa? Dimana?" Draco melepaskan jarinya dengan putus asa.

"Sudah dua jam, anak nakal! Apa kau mau ayahmu mencari-carimu sambil meneriakkan berbagai macam kutukan?" tiba-tiba Snape datang dan mengajak Draco pulang.

"Maaf Paman! Tapi.. Oh iya, paman kan guru! Paman punya banyak buku tentang Hogwarts kan?" tanya Draco yang dijawab dengan anggukan dan ekspresi bingung pamannya. "Paman, bisa pinjamkan beberapa buku untuk temanku, tidak? Dia ingin belajar sihir, tapi dia tidak punya buku dan seorang ayah seperti ayahku. Paman mau meminjamkannya kan?" Draco merayu-rayu dengan manja.

Snape bingung. Namun melihat gadis polos di depannya yang matanya sembab, ia merasa iba. Ia pikir gadis itu sama seperti dia -anak penyihir miskin yang tak memiliki ayah dan tak sanggup membeli buku walau besar hasratnya untuk belajar-.

Akhirnya ia berkata, "Tunggu di sini sebentar. Akan kuambilkan beberapa." Lalu ia ber-Apparate ke rumahnya.

"Wow! Yang tadi itu benar-benar luar biasa!" Hermione berseru penuh kekaguman menyaksikan kepergian Snape yang sensasional. "Apa aku juga bisa seperti dia nantinya?" tanyanya setelah beberapa saat terkagum-kagum.

"Nanti. Pasti bisa!" jawab Draco mantap, terinfeksi semangat Hermione sepertinya.

Tidak berapa lama Snape muncul kembali membawa sekitar 7 buah buku yang sangat tebal. "Saat ini, aku hanya bisa memberimu ini, tapi ini sangat berguna. Berisi sejarah Hogwarts, sihir-sihir dan mantera-mantera dasar yang berguna. Pelajarilah!"

"Terimakasih. Terimakasih banyak!" kata Hermione sambil menerima buku-buku yang sangat amat berat itu.

"Nah, sekarang kita bisa pergi kan?" tanya Snape pada Draco yang dijawab anggukan.

"Sampai jumpa lagi di Hogwarts, Hermione Granger!" Draco menghilang di depan Hermione yang tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu, "Hei, kau belum menyebutkan namamu!"

-------------

Sesampainya di rumah Draco berlari ke kamarnya dan menuliskan sesuatu di buku hariannya :

"Dunia Muggle, Hermione Granger"

To be continued..

AN:  
Please Review!!! I really need your comments.  
I'll be ready for the following chapters... 


End file.
